1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable, planar seating arrangement that is capable of folding for convenient handling and transportation.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Seating arrangements for use in wheelchairs, strollers, and other types of mobile chairs, are often rigid and unable to fold, making them difficult to easily transport and store. Some handicapped children benefit from, and many rehabilitation professionals prefer, seating arrangements that are easy to transport and adjust. Some existing seating arrangements offer positioning mechanisms such as brackets and slotted bolt holes, which may be cumbersome and difficult to transport. Other existing seating arrangements provide for planar seat elements to fold in a back-to-back fashion, reducing the bulk for transportation but leaving other positioning elements projecting out away from the seat elements.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a seating arrangement having planar seating elements, adjustable positioning elements, and an adjustable configuration. This seating arrangement must be easily adjustable and foldable for convenient transportation.